comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Brooks
Eric Brooks, (but to most known only as Blade), was a noted dhampir intelligence agent and vampire hunter who served Bloodshadows, MI-6 and the Midnight Sons. His mother got pregnant by the vampire Lucas Cross and later died during childbirth. Determined to avenge her death, he became a vampire hunter in his teenage years. Biography Early life The man later known as Blade was born Eric Brooks in London, England on October 24, 1929 to the vampire Lucas Cross and the human Tara Brooks. Brooks' mother was a prostitute at Madame Vanity’s Brothel. One of her customers, Lucas Cross, a vampire and a member of the Order of Tyrana, got Tara pregnant. Because of the unnatural birth she experienced severe labor complications, and died during childbirth. Tara's friends Abraham Whistler and his wife Vanity then adopted and raised the young Blade, well aware he was half-vampire. Along with Blade's superhuman abilities, Whistler trained him to become a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Most notably, he became an expert with edged weapons and especially knives and daggers. Early hunts One day when he returned from school, Blade saw Abraham Whistler being attacked by three bandits. Blade fought off the hoodlums, who turned out to be vampires. Though hurt and scared, his wife and daughter were still alive and Whistler made them leave to go live with her parents in Washington where they're daughter would be safe. Whistler and Blade then concentrated on defeating many of the weak, younger vampires that they found in abundance. However, Blade's victories made him cocky. Personality and traits Relationships Friends Romances Powers and Abilities Powers Superhumanly Acute Senses: Blade's sense of sight and hearing were heightend to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Blade is also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. Superhuman Strength: Blade is supernaturally strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton. Superhuman Durability: Blade's body is naturally more durable against physical attacks then a human. Superhuman Speed: Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility: Blade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Regenerative Healing Factor: Blade, like full vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Blade is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. However, he is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities: True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Blade is totally immune to. For instance, Blade is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Blade himself could be injured by a silver weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but his healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Blade is also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. Limitations: Blade does possess one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, he ingests a specially designed serum that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide. If Blade doesn't drink the serum for an extended period of time, he will rapidly weaken and his self control will be stretched to the limit. He would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:SHIELD members Category:Avengers members Category:Vampires Category:Dhampirs Category:British Category:Vampire hunters Category:English Category:Torturers and interrogators